


“You’re like my heroin.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	“You’re like my heroin.”

“God, you look so fucking good.”

Billy’s voice was a low rumble as he laid on his back and looked up at you. Your lace teddy was beautiful on its own in the box but on your body? He was losing his mind. You were straddling him, your knees hooked up almost under his armpits. Your body was writhing sensually, your lace-covered crotch grinding down onto his abdomen. He was stark naked, having stripped according to your orders when he had walked into the home. Now you had him right where you wanted him. Pliable and with his body at your disposal. You reached up and took hold of the top hem, pulling the thin fabric to the side to expose your breasts. He tried to reach for you, but the ties around his wrists snagged and he couldn’t. He was angry now, yanking and yanking. You could’ve sworn you heard some of the fabric rip and you reached forward, wrapping your hands around his wrists.

“Stop! You said that you wouldn’t try to get out.”

The ex-marine snarled and forced himself to relax back again despite the painful ache in his cock.

“Yeah, and you said you wouldn’t tease too much.”

“I’m not!”

Billy didn’t try to hide his scoff and shook his head. He relented nonetheless and let you continue. With a smirk, you reached up and began to squeeze your own breasts and you knew you had approximately 10 seconds before he ripped out of the ties holding him down. It was a shock he had even agreed, much less lasted this long. As a reward, you placed your hands on his wrists again, getting leverage before leaning down and placing your breasts above his face. The crease etched into the space between his brows disappeared as he stared at you. No more was the mean-mugging, just want and dare you say submission. He reached his head up, trying to take a nipple into his mouth but missing. You giggled softly and you could see the flash of anger in his eyes suddenly. Rolling your eyes and giving in, you leaned down all the way, your breasts now within reach. 

His mouth was quick, lips and teeth and tongue. He would lick you ever so gently, just to bite the side of your breast harshly and repeat. The stimulation was great, but you needed more and ground your hips down onto him again with a purpose now. You relished in the vibrations as he moaned onto the supple flesh of your breast. His hips were moving now as well, swiveling underneath you as he tried to get as much stimulation as possible. That wasn’t an issue though because your game of teasing had worked you up just as much if not more than it had done to him and you were ready. 

You pulled away from him, his neck arching to keep suckling at your breast until he couldn’t reach anymore, an audible pop as the suction broke. 

He was grimacing, ready to complain again when you pulled the straps down entirely, exposing your breasts and then reaching down to pull the crotch of the teddy to the side. You moved back slightly, just so you could take hold of him and pump him a few times, Billy letting out a hiss. 

“Just fuckin’ do it already. I can’t take this.”

Your breathless laugh irritated him and he knew he was going to make you pay once his hands were free. Your punishment left his mind however as soon as you moved back up, gripping him and lining himself up with your entrance. 

You sank down on him slowly, letting out a breath as you did. It wasn’t a stretch that was painful, but the length was a long way down. Billy called on every ounce of patience and discipline he had learned in the corp to not thrust up into you. When you had finally taken all of him, you let out a small whine. Billy’s grimace shifted into a smug smirk then and he found a way to gain back his power, even with his wrists secured with the silk ties. 

“Aw, what’s the matter? Is it too much? Can’t take it?”

Your eyes snapped up to him then and the look in them made him fall quiet. He swallowed and looked at you sideways. You gave him a smirk of your own and decided not to go easy on him. 

Now adjusted to him, you lifted up before bringing yourself back down and started a hurried pace. Up and down you bounced, hands braced on his chest for leverage. You lifted up and sank down over and over, your hips moving in a rhythm almost like there was music in your head. 

And it was doing him in quickly. 

He was thrusting up at you or trying to anyway, but you kept doing your own thing. Teasing him some more, you lifted up some and only allowed the very tip of him inside of you, barely moving, and then sank down to take him all without warning. You stayed pressed to him, your walls squeezing him and feeling him twitch within you as he came. You stayed still, looking down at your man with a soft smile before reaching to undo the silk ties. Billy watched, letting out a laugh as he tried to catch his breath. 

His hands immediately made their way to your hips, just resting there. He had missed the feel of your skin under his fingertips. Sitting up some, he leaned his head up for a kiss which you happily indulged him in. He kissed you passionately, hungrily, before pulling away some and speaking against your lips.

**“You’re like my heroin.”**


End file.
